1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a screen device which can be used mainly as a curtain and a blind, and also as a screen window and a partition.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present applicant proposes a multi-purpose screen device described in Japanese Patent No. 3323461. The present applicant has also developed some variations on the basis of the above-described screen device.
Those screen devices include a pair of slide guide frames which are withdrawn and retracted in the directions of opening and closing of the screen. The slide guide frames each include a plurality of rigid units coupled to each other so as to be rotatable between the adjacent two units, and are configured to be bendable in one direction and not to be bendable in the other direction to maintain its linearity.
Also, a screen device disclosed in JP-A-2005-351046 includes a roller pipe having a coil spring integrated therein, and is configured in such a manner that one end portion of the screen is fixed to the roller pipe, and the screen can be wound around the roller pipe and withdrawn therefrom at the time of opening and closing, so that a smooth and stable opening and closing operation is achieved.